5 Reason i love Him
by dthaa94
Summary: Jungkook memiliki 5 alasan kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Jimin Kookmin / yaoi / Jungkook / Jimin / Taehyung / Namjoon


Kookmin fanfiction

Dthaa94

No bast no plagiat

*Happy reading*

Taehyung menatap kesal Jungkook yang baru saja datang , dirinya hampir satu jam menunggu seperti orang bodoh bersama Namjoon namun dengan santainya pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mengatakan lupa akan pertemuan mereka di cafe karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Jimin yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya , masa masa yang masih sibuk bermanja manja kalau kata Jungkook tadi . Pemuda berambut redwine itu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada , sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Jungkook akhir akhir ini yang terlalu drastis - menurutnya .

International Playboy , adalah julukan yang diberikan Bangtan National University kepada pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu . Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memberikan julukan itu karena mahasiswa disana telah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jungkook menggandeng si A pada pagi hari kemudian si B disiang hari dan pergi dengan orang yang berbeda lagi malam hari dan mungkin separuh mahasiswa dikampus pernah merasakan bagaimana hebatnya lelaki itu diranjang .

Namun beberapa bulan ini image tersebut seolah olah terkikis dan hilang entah kemana semenjak Jungkook mengencani Jimin , mahasiswa dari falkutas seni .

Dan semenjak itu pula Jungkook lebih banyak berada didekat Jimin daripada berada bersama Taehyung dan Namjoon - teman satu genknya yang sama bangsatnya dengan dirinya - di club ditemani segelas vodka dan tentu saja para uke dan wanita sexy .

Awalnya Taehyung dan Namjoon pikir ini hanya bertahan paling lama seminggu karena dulu Jungkook juga pernah seperti ini saat mengencani Lisa , mahasiswa asal Thailand yang menyandang mantan terlama Jungkook namun nyatanya hubungan Jungkook dan Jimin kini telah berjalan tiga bulan . Rekor terlama dalam sejarah percintaan Jungkook .

Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran mereka , Taehyung dan Namjoon mengajak Jungkook bertemu di cafe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dengan segala rayuan dan iming iming traktiran akhirnya mereka berhasil menyeret Jungkook kemari meski namja tampan itu datang lebih lama sejam dari perjanjian .

" jadi bisa kau katakan alasan kenapa uri international playboy menjadi mendadak berubah ?" Itu suara Namjoon , dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi jadi begitu Jungkook datang pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari bibirnya .

" Aku punya 1001 alasan kenapa aku berubah " jawab Jungkook santai . Taehyung berdecak , mungkin kebiasaan berganti pasangan sudah hilang dari diri pemuda itu tapi sifat menyebalkan tetap bersarang disana .

" Apa yang membuatmu bertahan dengan Jimin ?" Jungkook sudah menduganya , teman temannya pasti akan menanyakan ini .

" ada banyak alasan tapi satu yang paling penting , karena aku mencintai Jimin " Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam suaranya karena memang itu kenyataannya . Taehyung dan Namjoon bahkan tertawa terpingkal pingkal ditempat duduknya saat Jungkook mengatakan ia mencintai Jimin . Playboy kelas kakap macam Jungkook jatuh cinta , dunia pasti sudah terbalik .

" ya aku serius . Aku mencintai Jimin " Namjoon memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa diusapnya air mata yang keluar dan berusaha meredakan tawanya .

" baiklah baiklah , anggap saja itu benar " putusnya .

" apa alasan mu mencintai Jimin ? Kenapa harus Jimin ? Bukankah ada Yoona Sunbaenim yang lebih cantik ataupun Seolhyun Sunbaenim yang memiliki body sexy ataupun Lee Ji Eun sunbaenim yang pernah kau sebut sebut sebagai tipe idealmu " Taehyung benar , ketiga gadis yang disebutkannya tadi merupakan deretan yeoja populer yang belum pernah terjamah oleh Jungkook .

" kami tak butuh 1001 alasanmu cukup berikan 5 alasan " potong Namjoon saat Jungkook akan membuka mulutnya .

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya , dirinya menerawang sekiranya apa yang membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona Jimin . Membayangkan Jimin saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang .

" point pertama Jimin itu manis " jawab Jungkook setelah memilah 5 dari 1001 alasan yang mampir dikepalanya .

" Tentu , siapapun akan membenarkan pernyataanku ini mata sipit yang akan membentuk bulan sabit terbalik saat tertawa , hidung bangir serta dimple mungil yang akan keluar setiap kali dia tersenyum . Serta tingkahnya yang menggemaskan akan membuatmu tak bisa lepas dari pesonanya . Mungkin kalian juga salah satu dari sekian banyak yang terpesona olehnya " Namjoon dan Taehyung membenarkan hal tersebut . Jimin memang menarik dan tak bisa mereka pungkiri keduanya sempat tertarik dengan Jimin namun namja manis itu lebih memilih bersama Jungkook dari pada Namjoon ataupun Taehyung .

" Jimin itu malaikat tanpa sayap " Jungkook menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap bergantian kedua sahabatnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya

" Jika membicarakan kebaikan seorang Park Jimin tentu tak akan ada habisnya . Setiap kali ada masalah Jimin orang pertama yang akan memeluk dan membisikkan kalimat penyemangat untukku . Kalian pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana kebaikan hati seorang Park Jimin " Taehyung mengangguk setuju . Jimin memang baik hati , dirinya bahkan pernah melihat sendiri Jimin seringkali tanpa ragu menolong orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya .

" yang ketiga Jimin itu kaya " usai mengatakan alasannya tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk memukul kepala belakang Jungkook

" yak sejak kapan kau peduli dengan uang imma " sungutnya , terlalu banyak perubahan ternyata dalam diri Jungkook yang tak diketahuinya .

" Tapi ini bisa menjadi salah satu alasan orang menyukainya . Hei siapa yang tak tahu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Barkhyun ? Kedua orang tua Jimin punya aset jutaan milliar won serta gedung yang kita gunakan untuk latihan musik setiang minggu itu milik orang tua Jimin , jika kau mau tahu "

Namjoon mengangguk setuju , dirinya pun tak munafik mengenai alasan ketiga Jungkook . Siapapun butuh usng bukan ?

" yang keempat Jimin itu sexy Pernahkah kalian melihat Jimin menari ? Tatapan serta gerakan tubuhnya terlihat sangat sexy bukan ? Apalagi suaranya saat mendesah dibawahku . Mungkin hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini haha " ujar Jungkook dengan tawa kecil diwajahnya . Dan Namjoon ataupun Taehyung tak pernah menduga namja sepolos Jimin berhasil ditelanjangi Jungkook .

" lalu yang terakhir " Jungkook sengaja menggantung ucapannya agar kedua temannya semakin penasaran .

" Yang terakhir adalah alasan yang paling penting dan yang paling mendasar kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya " Jungkook tersenyum senang dalam hati saat kedua temannya memajukkan tubuhnya . Jungkook sengaja memasang wajah serius dan otomatis ekspresi kedua temannya ikut serius .

" Alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya karena "

" karena apa ?" bolehkan Jungkook tertawa dengan keras saat ini melihat ekspresi bodoh kedua temannya itu ?

" Katakan peta ayo katakan peta "

"Jika cangkir kopi ini melayang kewajah Jungkook tidak apa kan Tae ?" Taehyung mengangguk , Namjoon mengangkat cangkir kopi miliknya seolah olah akan melempar benda tersebut kearah Jungkook yang saat ini tengah tertawa .

" Baiklah baiklah santai kawan " ujar Jungkook saat dirinya berhasil meredam tawanya .

" cepatlah Jeon sebelum kami melemparimu dengan cangkir ini "

" yang kelima , alasan yang membuatku tetap berada disisinya , membuatku memperhatikannya , menjadikannya prioritas dan alasan terpenting dari keempat point yang aku sebutkan tadi . Aku mencintainya karena dia saat ini mengandung anakku " Hening , Taehyung dan Namjoon bahkan menatap Jungkook tanpa berkedip dengan mulut setengah terbuka terlalu syok dengan alasan Jungkook .

" yak berhentilah main main ! Jimin itu namja , sama seperti kita . Yah mungkin memang ada M-preg tapi kemungkinan itu 1 dari 1jt laki laki yang merasakannya "

" ya dan Jimin satu dari 1jt orang itu yang diberikan keberuntungan berupa kandungan dalam dirinya "

" katakanlah itu benar , lalu kenapa kau belum menikahinya ?"

" persiapan pernikahan kami sudah 90 persen dan ini undangan untuk kalian berdua " Namjoon dan Taehyung menatap kartu undangan bersampul biru diatas meja . Tertera nama Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin disana . Jadi semua yang dikatakan itu benar ?

" sepertinya aku harus pulang , kalian tahu bukan jika masa masa awal kehamilan perlu perhatian ekstra " Jungkook menepuk pundak sahabatnya bergantian lalu segera keluar dari cafe .

" Joon apa kita harus menghamili anak orang dulu biar merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta ?"

" kurasa kita harus melakukan itu juga Tae . Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat jatuh cinta "

Jungkook menoleh kebelakang , dua temannya masih terdiam ditempatnya duduk seperti orang bodoh . Yapp Jungkook berhasil mengerjai kedua sahabatnya itu . Male pregnant entahlah apa namanya itu , Jungkook sendiri ragu apa benar laki laki bisa hamil . Alasan mencintai seseorang ? Bukankah jika kita mencintai seseorang karena alasan tertentu itu bukan cinta melainkan sebuah obsesi . Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyumnya setelah berhasil mengerjai teman temannya Dengan alasan yang dikarangnya secara asal .

END

Ff ini udah lama pas aku Ngestan Jimin dan masih jadi Kookmin hardshipper ..

Tapi skarang aku stan Rapmon dan jdi Vmin hardship


End file.
